


Fountains and Frogs

by Joyfulnerd



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyfulnerd/pseuds/Joyfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about a young Logan and Veronica sharing a moment by a fountain in New York City. Originally posted on tumblr and polished up and posted here with a bonus alternate ending!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fountains and Frogs

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the photo in this post: http://writeworld.org/post/116487452101/writers-block-a-picture-says-a-thousand-words 
> 
> I have never been to NYC so this story takes place in a fictional joyfulnerd-version of the city. 
> 
> I couldn't leave this ficlet alone and almost immediately after posting it on tumblr, I wrote an alternate ending for it. I hope you enjoy!

It had been Lilly’s negotiation skills that had brought Logan and Veronica to New York City. Well, that and Duncan’s mock UN conference. Celeste had been against her children inviting their friends along for the weekend and Jake had sided with his wife at first. Duncan need to focus on the conference and his best friend and the girl he clearly had a crush on would only act as distractions. But if there was one thing Lilly Kane knew how to do, it was how to get her way. So, after getting permission from their respective parents, Logan and Veronica find themselves in New York.

Logan, Lilly, and Veronica spend their days exploring the city’s museums and various other educational places while doing their level best to ditch the tour guide/glorified babysitter the Kanes had hired since Jake and Celeste were busy at the conference with Duncan.

On Saturday, the Kanes announce that they and their children have dinner plans with an old friend of Celeste’s. Despite Lilly’s best efforts, she’s not able to get out of it. Which means that Logan and Veronica are once again placed under the watchful eye of Mr. Jones, their guide. Thanks to Logan’s smooth talking though they had convinced Mr. Jones to let them spend the late afternoon wandering around Central Park.

“Let’s make a run for it,” Logan leans close to Veronica and whispers in her ear, his breath warming her cheek as he speaks. 

Veronica turns her head and sneaks a look at Mr. Jones whose walking just behind them. He’s an older, professor type. He’s literally wearing a tweed jacket with suede elbow pads. It’s late spring and unusually warm. Even from here, Veronica can see the beads of sweat running from his graying hair down his temples. She has no doubt that with Logan’s long legs and her quick moves they can easily outrun him. Still, it would probably best to distract him first.

“Just a sec,” Veronica whispers back to Logan. She turns around fully and calls out to their guide.

“Mr. Jones? Could you tell me about that building over there? It’s architecture looks absolutely fascinating, sir.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica can see Logan rolling his eyes. She gives him a quick jab with her elbow. Okay, maybe she’s laying the respectful and eager young mind thing on a little thick, but she knows what she’s doing.

“Of course, Miss Mars!” Mr. Jones smiles broadly at them, obviously pleased with her request. He turns around to look at the building Veronica pointed out. “That building has a fascinating history here in Central Park. In…”

Veronica doesn’t hear any more of what Mr. Jones says because as soon as he’s turned around, Logan grasps her hand in his and together they take off running.

They manage to get quite a ways before they hear a faint voice call out, “Miss Mars! Mr. Echolls! I demand that you return to me immediately!” 

Logan glances back at Veronica. His eyes are bright and he’s grinning wildly. When their eyes meet, they both laugh and then speed up, putting even more distance between themselves and Mr. Jones. 

Eventually Logan pulls Veronica to the far side of a large fountain. The fountain is next to a stone building. The way it’s situated will allow them to keep out of sight between the building and the fountain’s cascading sprays of water. They might get a little bit wet, but Veronica didn’t care in the least. It was liberating to be without adult supervision for the first time in days.

As they slow to a stop and catch their breath, Veronica realizes she’s still holding Logan’s hand. She looks down at their intertwined fingers. She’s held hands with a boy before. She’s 14-1/2 after all, so it’s not exactly something new, but holding hands with Logan feels…different. It’s strange because it’s not nearly as weird as she would have thought it would. She continues to focus on their hands, trying to figure out what it is that she’s feeling. She doesn’t break from her revery until Logan clears his throat.

Veronica startles and snaps her head up to look at Logan. His free hand is rubbing at the back of his neck and he’s blushing a dull shade of pink. Veronica feels her own cheeks warm in response and she quickly drops his hand.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

They both speak at the same time which quickly turns into an awkward shared laugh. Logan glances over toward the fountain and gestures broadly toward it as he speaks.

“Care to take a seat, milady?” he says, bowing deeply.

“Well, good sir, it looks a bit damp, but I suppose it will have to do,” Veronica answers. She’s relieved that Logan is moving back into their normal banter.

They both sit down. Logan drops onto a low concrete block, his long gangly legs bent in front him. Veronica perches on a the side of a statue across from Logan.

“I like this. I’m taller than you for once.” Veronica grins at Logan.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, Mars. All I have to do is stand up and you’ll be back to looking down at me solely in the metaphorical sense.”

“Hardy-har-har. Very funny. You know, this is actually a very cool spot. It’s like being behind a waterfall,” Veronica says look around at their little hideout. Logan makes a _hmm_ sound in response. 

For a while neither one of them speaks, both of them content to watch the water as it falls from the fountain’s spouts. The splashing, bubbling noise of the fountain fills their silence. It’s like a white noise machine and Veronica leans back and lets her eyes to slide closed for a while. 

When she opens them, she’s met with the sight of Logan folding a piece of paper in intricate, deliberate folds. It looks like it might be one of the handouts about Central Park Mr. Jones gave them earlier.

“Are you doing origami?” Veronica says as she sits up.

Logan gives her a half smile when he looks up from the paper to meet Veronica’s gaze.

“Nothing gets past you does it, Veronica?” Logan jokes as he turns his eyes back to the paper in his hands. “What gave it away? The paper or the folding?”

Veronica is too mesmerized to reply. She watches Logan’s long fingers as they fold the paper, turn it, and fold it again. 

“Where did you learn to do origami?” Veronica asks, her eyes never leaving Logan’s hands. 

“I was in Japan with my dad when he filmed a movie there a few years ago. I found this old man in the park one day. He was an old origami master. He spent weeks teaching me the art of origami.”

“What? For real?” 

“No,” Logan says with a laugh as he keeps folding, “But it’s a better story than my nanny took me to the LA Library when I was 10 and I was bored and found a book on origami.”

“Hmm..the truth does lack a certain amount of mystique,” Veronica says as she slides a bit lower on the statue. She wants a better look at what he’s doing. Their knees are touching now but neither of them says anything.

“What are you making?” 

Logan doesn’t answer, but he sets the piece of origami on his leg. Veronica still can’t tell what it is. Then Logan presses on the back of the piece of folded paper and it hops from Logan’s leg to hers. 

“It’s a frog!” Veronica laughs, utterly delighted with the tiny paper creature Logan has made. She quickly picks up the frog and makes it hop from her leg back to Logan’s. He sends it back to her.

“That’s so great, Logan,” Veronica says. She picks up the frog and moves to hand it to him.

“Keep it.” Logan says, placing his hand on hers and gently pushing her hand back toward her. 

His hand lingers on hers and Veronica feels a tingling where his skin meets hers. There’s a fluttery, almost nervous feeling in her stomach. When she looks into Logan’s eyes, they’re wide and he looks as flustered as she feels. As they continue staring at each other, Logan’s look grows more intense, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. When his gaze drops to her lips, Veronica takes a small sharp breath. Unconsciously, she finds herself leaning forward just slightly. Logan does the same, leaning in toward her until there are just a couple inches between them.

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

Logan and Veronica simultaneously jerk away from each other. Logan lets out a disappointed-sounding sigh. He pulls his ringing phone out from his jeans pocket and flips it open.

“Hello?” Logan answers. He’s staring down, picking at at a spot on his jeans. Veronica is glad he’s not looking at her. Her face feels like it’s on fire.

“Oh, hi, Mrs. Kane. What’s up?” Logan’s tone is cheerful and innocent, but when Veronica chances a look at his face, he’s grimacing.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Veronica saw one of those horse-drawn carriages and took off. You know how she is about horses.”

Veronica gasps and Logan not entirely gently in the arm. 

“You traitor!” she whispers at him.

Logan’s grimace turns to a smile as he rubs at his arm. He sticks his tongue out at her and Veronica mimics the move right back at him.

“Umm…how about we meet him at carousel? Is that okay? All right, tell him we’ll be there soon.”

Logan hangs up the phone and Veronica punches him in the arm again.

“Ow! Come on, Mars! I had to tell her something.”

“Celeste already seems to hate me. You just gave her another reason.”

“Sorry.” Logan has the good grace to look contrite. “But hey! At least we’re heading to the carousel. Ponies, Veronica, ponies!” Logan gives her an exaggerated, open-mouthed grin.

Veronica laughs as she stands up. “Those ponies are your saving grace, Echolls.”

Logan stands up and offers her his arm. “Shall we traverse this Central Park of New York, milady?”

“I believe we shall, good sir. To the ponies!”

 

ALTERNATE ENDING

“Keep it.” Logan says, placing his hand on hers and gently pushing her hand back toward her. 

His hand lingers on hers and Veronica feels a tingling where his skin meets hers. There’s a fluttery, almost nervous feeling in her stomach. When she looks into Logan’s eyes, they’re wide and he looks almost as flustered as she feels. As they continue staring at each other, Logan’s look grows more intense, his eyes darkening ever so slightly. When his gaze drops to her lips, Veronica takes a small sharp breath. Unconsciously, she finds herself leaning forward just slightly. Logan does the same, leaning in toward her until there are just a couple inches between them.

Veronica surprises herself by moving first, closing the distance between them before she can overthink anything. Her lips meet Logan’s and a delectable warmth begins to flow through her. Veronica feels sure she must be glowing from the inside out. The kiss is simultaneously electrifying and tender. 

Logan pulls back from the kiss first and for a moment Veronica just keeps her eyes closed. It’s too good a moment, too good a kiss to let end anytime soon. When she does open her eyes, Logan is watching her with wide eyes and a look of a kind of dumbfounded wonder on his face. It makes Veronica giggle. Her laughter seems to help Logan break out of his haze as he blinks slowly at her a couple times before smiling a shy smile at her. 

“That was my first kiss,” Veronica says, “You were my first kiss.” She’s a little blown away by this. She hadn’t expected Logan, her snarky, verbal sparing partner, to be her first kiss, but she most definitely was not complaining. 

Logan doesn’t seem to know what to do with her admission. He flounders a bit, starting to speak and then stopping a couple times. The site of Logan Echolls, who always has something to say, at a loss for words starts Veronica giggling again. 

“It wasn’t mine,” Logan finally blurts out. “My first kiss, that is. Sorry.” Logan blushes and he looks just little bit lost. 

Veronica reaches out and takes his hand, just holding it in hers for a long moment. 

“But it kind of was your first. Your first kiss with me anyway,” Veronica says, her voice is quiet. She looks down at their hands, watching as Logan runs his thumb over her knuckles. Veronica marvels at how such a small motion can stir up so much feeling in her. 

“But maybe it won’t be my only kiss with you?” Logan’s voice is hesitant, hopeful, and just slightly desperate.

Veronica looks up at him and bites her lower lip before speaking, “Hmm….It was a pretty good kiss and you know what they say about getting out when you’re on top,” she teases. Logan face falls, obviously not catching on to her joking. Veronica rushes to finish, “But they also say practice makes perfect, so I’m thinking…”

Before she can even finish the sentence, Logan is kissing her again. This time he’s tangling his fingers in her hair and he’s turning his head slightly to deepen their kiss. Veronica lets out a soft sigh. 

BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP BEEP-BEEP

Logan and Veronica simultaneously jerk away from each other. Logan lets out a disappointed-sounding sigh. He pulls his ringing phone out from his jeans pocket and flips it open.

“Hello?” Logan answers. He’s staring down, picking at at a spot on his jeans. Veronica is glad he’s not looking at her. Her face feels like it’s on fire.

“Oh, hi, Mrs. Kane. What’s up?” Logan’s tone is cheerful and innocent, but when Veronica chances a look at his face, he’s grimacing.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that. Veronica saw one of those horse-drawn carriages and took off. You know how she is about horses.”

Veronica gasps and punches Logan not entirely gently in the arm. 

“You traitor!” she whispers at him.

Logan’s grimace turns to a smile as he rubs at his arm. He sticks his tongue out at her and Veronica mimics the move right back at him.

“Umm…how about we meet him at carousel? Is that okay? All right, tell him we’ll be there soon.”

Logan hangs up the phone and Veronica punches him in the arm again.

“Ow! Come on, Mars! I had to tell her something.”

“Celeste already seems to hate me. You just gave her another reason.”

“Sorry.” Logan has the good grace to look contrite. He reaches up rubbing at the back of his neck again. “So, um, what happens now, make-out buddy?” 

Veronica gives a snort of laughter before responding, “Well, first things first, we retire that particular nickname.” 

Logan grins. “You don’t like it? But it’s so accurate!”

“Be that as it may, I kinda hate it, so just no. As for what we do right now, I guess we head to the carousel.”

“Yeah, I guess. You sure you don’t want to talk about what all that tonsil hockey means for us?”

“Ew, Logan, that’s gross…”

“But again, so very accurate.”

“I guess,” Veronica says and then sighs. “I might need some…time to figure out what our little hockey game means. Is that okay?” She’s feeling shy and unsettled by this sudden change in their relationship. For right now, she’d like to move on and deal with it later. 

Logan stares at her with that penetrating gaze of his. It’s making her feel off balance and just little bit like she wants to kiss him again. 

“But we’ll talk about it, right? Promise? That was one hell of a kiss, Veronica, and I don’t think it meant nothing.”

Veronica blushes at his words, quietly pleased that her first kiss could be classified as _one hell of a kiss_. 

“We’ll definitely talk about it. Just not right now. We have a stuffy old man waiting for us, remember?”

“Ugh, that’s right we do, but hey! At least we’re heading to the carousel. Ponies, Veronica, ponies!” Logan gives her an exaggerated, open-mouthed grin, and jumps to his feet.

Veronica laughs and stands up, dusting off the back of her jeans. She looks around to make sure she hasn’t dropped anything. When she turns back to Logan, he’s holding out his hand toward her.

“Shall we traverse this Central Park of New York, milady?”

Veronica smiles at him and slips her hand into his, once again feeling that deliciously warm tingle run through her.

“I believe we shall, good sir. To the ponies!”


End file.
